


but i don’t wanna dance, if i’m not dancing with you

by tal13



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: Aster and Ellie, Ellie/Aster, F/F, The Half Of It - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tal13/pseuds/tal13
Summary: Aster can’t stop thinking about Ellie Chu!
Relationships: Aster/Ellie, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	but i don’t wanna dance, if i’m not dancing with you

How about we jump to the part where Aster Flores stare longingly at Ellie Chu, wondering how things could be or would be different if only she can read her mind— or Ellie reading hers?

Would she be appalled when she finds out that Aster can’t seem to shake her off her every thoughts? Awake or otherwise? That every single moment with her makes her curious of what the other is thinking?

Ellie’s forehead scrunches up every time Jordan grabs his essay paper from her with greasy burger hands. Who submits messy essays? 

Ellie is wearing a light purple shirt today, with a light yellow undershirt... and something light green underneath it (?) i wonder how i could use those colors for my three bold strokes?

Is it creepy how she craves to talk to her every second of every day and just be near her? She really smells nice.

Ellie’s cute when she adjusts her eyeglasses. Or how she wipes it nonchalantly at her ... second layer of shirt (?) when it gets foggy.

Ellie’s biceps... wait, does she have abs??? Woah. Who knew sports could be fun?

Oh god, will she think Aster’s a weirdo if she knew that it takes her hours to get ready because she can’t stop daydreaming of what it feels like if they ever kiss? 

Ellie...

Ellie..

Ellie Chu.

Snap out of it, Aster! 

How crazy is it that even though they’re not really friends, Ellie makes her feel— all these things but above all she feels brave and that anything is absolutely possible?

What’s going through your head, Ellie Chu?

She had never met someone who looks at her not because she’s pretty— well, she is, but there’s something more. Something deeper, like an oasis of yearning and her loneliness staring back at her.. like kindred souls. Imagine diving in a pool, further and further, sinking further, further and further and without end.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is obv by Taylor Swift 🥂


End file.
